Como Irritar Seu Capitão
by OblivionLibra
Summary: Minato e Kushina fazem uma aposta: se ela ganhar, ele a indica para uma promoção a Jounin; se ela perder, ele tem direito a um encontro. [MinaKushi] [oneshot]


**Como Irritar Seu Capitão**

 _Sinopse: Minato e Kushina fazem uma aposta: se ela ganhar, ele a indica para uma promoção a Jounin; se ela perder, ele tem direito a um encontro. [MinaKushi] [oneshot]_

—

Kushina se reclinou na água, boiando na superfície e sentindo a água passando suavemente sob seu corpo. As ondas leves vinham sem aviso, remexendo ela e seu cabelo vermelho e longo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a luz do sol nas pálpebras, e fingiu que estava boiando em um dos lagos de água salgada de Uzushiogakure. As missões no litoral pressupunham sempre um tempo excessivamente longo de deslocamento, mas pelo menos ela tinha o prazer de desfrutar de um banho de mar.

Os outros membros do time desmontavam o acampamento nas proximidades, apagando os rastros de presença ninja do local. Ela esperava não ser incomodada tão cedo, já que sua parte estava feita: havia organizado todos os seus pertences e vasculhado o perímetro algumas vezes, em busca de algum inimigo, mas a área estava limpa.

Como uma boa subordinada, ela foi pedir licença ao seu capitão para ir passear, mas Minato não estava em lugar algum, tampouco Shikaku soube informa-lá do paradeiro do Namikaze. Estava impaciente, pois sabia que deixariam a área em poucas horas, dispunha de um tempo limitado para se deleitar nas águas frescas e salgadas do mar. Ela não tardou em se embrenhar na mata e correr em direção à praia, ansiosa para mergulhar na água azul-esmeralda, independente de ter recebido uma autorização para isso ou não.

Sorriu.

Era prazeroso saber que estava agindo sem consentimento. Ela tinha dificuldade de seguir ordens e respeitar hierarquias, e no fundo sentiu uma certa animação ao ver que não teria de pedir o aval de Minato para fazer o que quisesse - dane-se o loiro e os protocolos de missão.

Além disso, estava farta de ter que obedecê-lo. Por ela ser a Jinchuuriki da Nove Caudas e ele o próximo Hokage, o Sandaime e o conselho da vila achavam uma _ótima_ ideia mantê-los sempre juntos, colocando-os nas mesmas missões.

Isso significava que Kushina _sempre_ se via sob o comando do Namikaze.

Se ele estava no time, era impossível outra pessoa assumir a posição de capitão. Ele era um exímio estrategista e tinha um talento natural para liderança, o que o colocava numa posição muito bem quista pelo Hokage.

Ela fez uma careta. Era óbvio que o menino prodígio e genial seria o sucessor de Hiruzen.

Ela sentiu algumas gotas pingarem no seu rosto, e saiu de sua posição horizontal, vendo a leve perturbação na superfície da água. Olhou em volta, desconfiada, mas não havia ninguém.

Permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, até que sentiu algumas gotas novamente.

No momento seguinte, algo a puxou pelos pés para baixo d'água, prendendo-a numa tentativa de afogamento. Viu um ninja mascarado a sua frente, vindo em sua direção, e outro que subia a mão para seu pescoço, mantendo-a presa.

Conseguiu sacar a kunai com dificuldade e furou o braço do ninja atrás de si, vendo o objeto descer lentamente para o fundo através das bolhas, e conseguiu subir para a superfície, tomando uma lufada de ar antes de ser puxada novamente para baixo. Suas mãos hábeis fizeram alguns selos e ela realizou uma liberação de água, criando um rodamoinho potente e afastando um dos ninjas, abrindo um vale na água, e mais uma vez conseguiu respirar.

Subiu para a superfície, e cuspiu a água do mar, sentindo a língua áspera e salgada. Lançou chakra para as extremidades e se ergueu, andando sobre o líquido, ofegante e dolorida. Os ninjas da chuva subiram também, parecendo mais monstros do que humanos com suas máscaras de mergulho. Não sabia dizer se eram dois ou mais, estava com a percepção prejudicada pelo semi-afogamento que acabara de passar.

O homem com o braço ferido avançou para era, iniciando um combate corpo a corpo, e ela entrou em posição de guarda, defendendo-se dos golpes com agilidade.

Eles provavelmente estavam vigiando o acampamento e a viram sair sozinha, uma ótima oportunidade de levar alguém como refém. Sentiu-se burra e incompetente, nem ao menos havia avisado seu capitão do seu paradeiro para que pudesse cultivar a esperança de que em breve chegariam reforços.

Viu uma abertura e lançou uma corrente de chakra chicoteando o homem atrás, e lançando-o para longe, quando puxava a linha de volta, golpeou o que estava perto de si pelas costas. Sentiu um terceiro chutar-lhe a lombar e voou para frente, caindo em quatro apoios no chão, e logo sentiu um golpe forte na costela.

O homem a virou para cima, enquanto ela tossia invalida, e estava prestes a sacar a kunai quando ela viu uma adaga passar voando no céu sobre si, e em milésimos de segundo, um vulto surgiu girando no ar, um flash de cor amarela que lançou uma bola de energia nas costas do inimigo.

 _Rasengan!_

O homem arfou e afundou instantaneamente na água, os outros dois que atacaram Minato em seguida foram rapidamente derrubados, não eram páreo para a velocidade dos movimentos dele.

Ela se sentou sobre a superfície, vendo ele quebrar o pescoço de um ninja e o corpo afundar sem vida. Então olhou para ela, visivelmente furioso.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Estava perdida.

—

Sarutobi puxou a fumaça do caximbo, sério e pensativo. Sob o chapéu branco, Minato podia ver seu queixo proeminente com o característico cavanhaque, até que o homem ergueu o rosto, fitando-o com seus olhos negros e pequenos.

-Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, nisso temo que podemos concordar. - O ancião sentado na ponta da mesa falou, impassível. - Ela é imprudente. Se não se preserva por amor próprio, deveria fazê-lo pelo bem da vila. Ela é a Kyuubi, afinal.

-Ela é Uzumaki Kushina. - respondeu Minato, ríspido. Sarutobi o fitou num movimento lento com a cabeça.

-Homura-san, não seja tão duro. Ela é apenas uma garota.

-Ela é uma ninja e a jiinchuruki da nove-caudas. Não estou sendo duro, estou sendo _coerente._

Sarutobi suspirou e viu Minato se remexer impaciente na sua cadeira.

 _-_ Ela nem sequer é uma Jounin. De todos da sua turma, é a única que seguiu carreira ninja e não se graduou. Certo, Namikaze-san?

Os lábios finos de Minato se retraíram e curvaram numa linha de descontentamento. Homura-san era um velho conservador e calculista, e as reuniões com o homem eram sempre um martírio para o loiro.

-Sim. - Ele respondeu, a contragosto.

-Temo que tenhamos que excluí-la da nossa força ninja caso continue com esse tipo de comportamento. Se não é capaz de seguir regras e prezar pela segurança da equipe e pela sua, representa um risco para nós. Imaginem se tivesse sido capturada? Seria um inferno.

Minato abriu a boca para falar, mas Sarutobi se prontificou.

-Não faremos isso. Ela é uma ótima ninja, extremamente eficaz e possui conhecimentos valiosos. Só precisa de disciplina. - ele puxou a fumaça do cachimbo mais uma vez. Voltou os olhos para o loiro, que o olhava de escanteio.- Minato vai ajudá-la, estou certo.

-Se ela não melhorar, vou comunicar os demais membros do conselho e tomaremos uma decisão por votos válidos. - o velho passou o olhar de Sarutobi para Minato, lentamente. O Namikaze sentiu o calor da ira dentro de si.

-Mantenha-nos a par das próximas missões, Minato. - Sarutobi falou, perscrutando-o. Havia muito mais naquele olhar do que palavras poderiam dizer.

Minato suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Tinha um problema e ele atendia pelo nome de Uzumaki Kushina, uma garota desobediente e audaciosa, com um monstro de nove caudas dentro de si, que insistia em questionar sua autoridade e colocá-lo nas mais diversas encrencas.

E o pior? Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado.

—

Kushina bufou, irritada. O restaurante na rua principal de Konoha estava apinhado de civis e ninjas que desfrutavam das comidas em pequenas travessas enquanto falavam animadamente, as bandeirinhas da porta chacoalhando com a brisa fresca que vinha de fora, apesar do dia quente.

Só na sua mesa a conversa não estava animada.

Minato estava sério, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao rosto, os lábios tocando a falange mais próxima. Se ele achava que pagando comida para ela, teria seu perdão, estava muito enganado (mas poderia continuar pagando se quisesse, ela jamais reclamaria).

-Espero que você não pense que estamos num encontro. - ela falou, desdenhosa.

Há tempos Minato deixava claro seu interesse romântico pela Uzumaki, para ser exato, desde o dia em que a salvara dos seqüestradores nos dias de academia. Foram tantos pedidos de namoro infantis e convites para encontros ao longo dos anos, que Kushina já havia perdido a conta.

Não que ela não o achasse atraente (pois achava) e sabia que ele era um grande sucesso entre todas as garotas da vila, mas tinha raiva da sua posição de homem privilegiado e genial. Ele já tinha tudo e mais um pouco: inteligência, beleza, respeito de seus pares, admiração dos superiores, era um exemplo para os mais jovens e cobiçado por toda população feminina. Ela não daria a ele o _prazer_ de ter sua companhia também, não queria inflar-lhe o ego, portanto sempre recusava e via a decepção nos olhos infinitamente azuis.

Decepções constroem caráter, ela achava.

Tudo bem que nos últimos tempos ele parecia ter desistido de qualquer investida (Kushina sentia um pouco de falta, ela admitia. Fazia bem para sua autoestima pisar no Namikaze), mas ainda assim ela regozijava ao alfinetá-lo.

Ele arregalou os olhos e enrubesceu, constrangido, encabulava-se facilmente.

-É claro que não, Kushina. Estamos aqui porque preciso falar com você a respeito da nossa última missão. - Ele cruzou os braços, a expressão impassível. - E você está me evitando e me ignorando há uma semana.

Era verdade. Talvez ela tivesse até fugido dele pela janela da casa de Mikoto ao vê-lo aparecer no jardim, mas ainda assim desconfiava se todo aquele esforço para puni-la não seria o ego masculino ferido.

-Não precisava ter enviado uma intimação oficial, mas tudo bem. Agora já estamos aqui. - ela ficou chocada ao ver o ANBU na sua janela, invocando-a para comparecer ao restaurante imediatamente ou teria que se reportar ao Hokage. -Isso significa que estou ferrada?

-Não. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Mas significa que terá de me escutar, por bem ou por mal.

Sua paciência com o loiro estava realmente esgotada, ela notou, ao sentir seu sangue ferver com a frase. Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa, insolente e agressiva.

-Ora, que encantador! Só queria dizer que já estive em almoços com homens muito mais _agradáveis,_ que não me obrigavam a ouvir coisas que eu não queria.

-Posso ser encantador quando me apraz, Kushina- _san._

-Estou ansiosa por uma demonstração. - era impressionante a capacidade do Namikaze de tirá-la do sério, _porque_ ele tinha que ser sempre esse ser humano eficaz e cordial? Kushina _-san_ isso, Kushina _-san_ aquilo. Ela bufou.

-Quem sabe quando você aprender a _respeitar ordens e trabalhar em equipe._

Os olhos afiados e brilhantes dele reluziram, havia um ar de sagacidade nas feições do loiro, ele sabia que dava nos nervos da Uzumaki, e o fazia de propósito. Suspirou, desviando o olhar da mulher endiabrada e vermelha a sua frente, e passou os dedos pelos lábios, num gesto pensativo.

Havia recebido uma reprimenda de Sarutobi graças ao comportamento inconsequente dela, e não seria escalado para missões Rank S por um certo intervalo de tempo - ordem essa que ele esperava ser revertida em breve já que ele era um ninja valioso para a força de Konoha -, mas ainda assim estava irritado.

Mas acima de tudo, estava preocupado com as ameaças de Homura. Sabia que ela jamais lhe daria ouvidos se pedisse encarecidamente para ela se comportar, portanto, decidiu atacar seu orgulho ninja e provocar uma reação imediata na garota de pavio curto. Ela o escutaria, nem que fossem suas últimas palavras nesse mundo.

-Estou com sua ficha ninja. - Ele falou singelamente, e ela voltou o olhar para ele, visivelmente chocada e ofendida. Ele apenas arqueou a sombrancelha em resposta, desafiador, e abriu a pasta na mão, vendo a foto dela no canto direito. - Vamos falar sobre a avaliação das suas habilidades.

-Com que direito você pegou a minha ficha dos arquivos?! Isso deveria ser de uso exclusivo do Hokage e equipe! - ela bradou, revoltada. Ele queria expor e humilhar, e ela não iria tolerar esse comportamento.

Kushina mostrou um olhar feroz, tentando encontrar uma maneira de detê-lo, mas estava claro que não havia.

\- Com o direito de próximo Hokage. - ele respondeu, sem olhar para ela. Sentia o olhar das pessoas das mesas ao lado após a reação enfezada da Uzumaki. - Infelizmente você não respeita minha autoridade ou leva em consideração o que eu digo, então vou provar que não se trata apenas da minha opinião pessoal: você não é Jounin por sua falta de disciplina e baixo controle emocional.

Olhos azuis perscrutadores a fitaram através da mesa enquanto ela sentia a raiva fervendo dentro de si. Ele passou os olhos pela folha e então começou a ler para ela, ciente do aviso de "confidencial" no canto esquerdo.

-"Reserva e controle de chakra Rank S, conhecedora excepcional de Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu excepcional. Alta vitalidade. Inspira confiança e costuma ser protetora e encorajadora nos trabalhos de equipe." - Ela ficou vermelha enquanto o ouvia elogiar seus atributos ninjas, ainda que fosse uma mera leitura do que estava escrito. Logo se iniciaram as decepções. - "Possui grande força de vontade e persistência, porém é _indisciplinado_ e _relapsa._ Tem dificuldades para obedecer e cumprir ordens, e apesar de conseguir bons resultados, costuma agir fora da norma. Não possui perfil de liderança (Rank D); seu pensamento racional e estratégico é geralmente prejudicado por oscilações de humor e sua impaciência de um modo geral." Assinado, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Está vendo, Kushina? - ele depositou a ficha sobre a mesa. - Não fui eu quem inventou, está escrito.

Ela sentia seu sangue fervendo dentro das veias, batia os pés no chão com a ansiedade e raiva que sentia.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

-É claro que tem. As minhas últimas quinze missões incluíam você no meu time, e assim vamos continuar daqui para a frente, segundo o que ouvi do conselho. - ele se endireitou na cadeira, respirando fundo. - Kushina, eu preciso poder _confiar_ em você. Eu preciso que você me _obedeça_.

Ela viu o fedelho Hatake entrar no restaurante no momento em que fitava a porta. Aquele pirralho já estava prestes a ser promovido a Jounin, ela ouvira dizer. Ele tinha o que? Seis anos?

-Está quase na hora de encontrar o meu time. Espero que essa conversa faça você refletir um pouco, pelo menos. - Minato estava recolhendo as coisas e pegando o dinheiro para pagar a conta, como sempre fazia. Ele tencionava se levantar. - Bom, eu-

-Vamos fazer uma aposta. - ela falou de supetão, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e segurando o loiro no braço. Ele pareceu desconfiado. - Se eu agir corretamente na próxima missão, você me indica para Jounin em sua próxima reunião com Hiruzen.

Já que iria obedecer, queria receber algo em troca.

-...e se você _não_ agir corretamente? - Ele perguntou. Kushina não havia pensado isso a fundo, só agiu impulsivamente (para variar) ao ver Kakashi entrar e sentir seu ego ferido pelo gênio criança que já era quase Jounin, enquanto ela permanecia eternamente presa ao ranking de Chūnin. Minato a olhava, esperando uma resposta.

Era óbvio que ele não iria facilitar. Ela havia acabado de lhe presentear com uma suspensão das missões interessantes e uma bronca do Hokage. Precisava pensar em algo, rápido.

- _Se_ eu não agir corretamente, você pode me levar em um encontro. - ela disse, concentrada fazer transparecer sua autoconfiança e indiferença.

Ele arregalou os olhos por um breve momento e então começou a rir, sua voz suave e masculina soando através da mesa. Era muito bom para ser verdade. De qualquer forma, sairia ganhando, ou assim gostava de acreditar.

-Você é uma caixinha de surpresas.

-Você topa? - ela perguntou, estendendo a mão para ele, séria.

O Namikaze pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes.

-...Topo. - eles deram um aperto de mão firme, e ela o fitou com seus olhos cinzentos brilhando em excitação.

-Ótimo. Até mais, boa sorte com os _fedelhos_! - Ela gritou, enquanto se retirava da mesa e do restaurante, deixando um Minato meio atordoado e risonho para pagar a conta sozinho.

—

O som dos pássaros na copa das árvores era como uma melodia, acompanhada de vez em quando pelo leve farfalhar das folhas quando o vento soprava.

Kushina estava sentada, recostada contra o tronco grosso e antigo da árvore, enquanto Minato analisava o mapa aberto diante de si. Haviam sido separados em duplas, com Inoichi e Choza vasculhando o perímetro diametralmente oposto ao dos dois. Era óbvio que ela havia ficado com o Namikaze.

Suspirou, fitando as folhas sobre si. Odiava missões de reconhecimento e todo o marasmo que vinha com elas. A guerra se estendia sem precedentes, às vezes se tornando mais branda, às vezes mais violenta, mas ainda assim permaneciam a tensão velada e os ataques sorrateiros, o que culminava na necessidade de missões de patrulha.

Já estavam na floresta havia dois dias é absolutamente nada de interessante estava acontecendo. Ela se sentia entediada, mas ao menos havia obedecido todas as regras até então.

Minato estava relativamente contente. É verdade que estava orgulhoso da Uzumaki e de seu comportamento obediente, mas seu lado egoísta se entristecia ao pensar que perderia a oportunidade de chamá-la para sair. Suspirou também, olhando o mapa sem realmente ver o que estava escrito.

Uma explosão em um lugar distante da floresta tirou ambos de seus devaneios. Alerta, ele se levantou, e ela logo em seguida e permaneceram em silêncio, tentando reconhecer algum chakra e perceber de onde provinha o barulho.

-Direção sudoeste, a mais ou menos vinte minutos daqui. - Kushina falou, ainda olhando na direção da mata fechada. - estão mais próximos de nós do que de Ino e Cho.

-Vou averiguar. Fique aqui e aguarde o meu retorno.- ele disse, olhando para ela de escanteio, como se esperando uma afronta, que não veio. - _Shunshin no Jutsu!_

E sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Kushina bufou, raivosa. É óbvio que seria deixada de escanteio para que ele fosse participar da ação. Bateu os pés, e praguejou para si mesma, como uma criança emburrada, mas iria obedecer. Melhor ficar de saco cheio do que ceder ao Namikaze um encontro romântico.

—

Quando observou o sol através das árvores e notou que ao menos uma hora havia se passado, Kushina se sentiu realmente agitada. Minato não tomaria tanto tempo numa investigação superficial como aquela, ele era chamado de _Relâmpago Amarelo_ por um motivo, afinal, e nunca se demorava em suas tarefas.

Temia que o pior tivesse acontecido: poderia ter sido nocauteado, capturado ou morto; mas ao mesmo tempo não acreditava que seria possível. Ela não se recordava nem sequer de já ter visto alguém acertar um golpe no loiro no campo de batalha, quem dirá derrubá-lo. Batia os pés no chão incessantemente, ansiosa.

Levantou-se e caminhou de um lado para o outro por entre as grandes raízes e folhas mortas do chão, pensando em como proceder. Ela havia recebido ordens de permanecer no local até a volta do Namikaze, mas _se -_ pensava hipoteticamente, claro - deixasse seu posto, o que faria? Não poderia ir atrás de Inoichi e Choza, estavam muito distantes, então acreditava que a opção mais segura era ir diretamente atrás de Minato.

Passou a mão sobre os lábios, pensativa. Parada ali sozinha e aflita, a floresta lhe parecia opressora e misteriosa, talvez estivesse sendo observada. Ponderou por alguns instantes.

A promoção a Jounin não valia a angústia que sentia ao pensar na possibilidade de Minato ser capturado.

Infelizmente, sua necessidade de agir para proteger seu companheiro falava alto demais. Se aquele loiro idiota tivesse se deixado machucar por ninjas ordinários, ela iria acabar com ele, mas antes precisava ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

Soltou um resmungo. Isso provavelmente significaria um jantar romântico a luz de velas. Sem mais delongas, correu em direção à mata fechada, percorrendo o rastro deixado por Minato.

—

Ela ouviu o barulho de explosão por perto. Já havia caminhado muito além dos vinte minutos que calculara inicialmente, acompanhando os rastros de batalha. Pelas suas observações, pressupunha que a batalha havia se iniciado no ponto da primeira explosão, e se arrastado através da mata até o local do qual se aproximava naquele momento.

 _-Doton: Dochubaku!_

Escondeu-se atrás de um tronco no mesmo instante em que a avalanche de pedra destruía uma porção da floresta. Viu Minato desviando de golpes de três ninjas de Iwa simultaneamente, enquanto uma Kunoichi o atacava a distância. Havia alguns corpos no chão, Kushina contou seis.

Ele claramente estava em apuros. Havia um grupo de reféns e Minato parecia estar com dificuldades para proteger a si mesmo, aos civis e conseguir derrubar quatro ninjas simultaneamente. Ela espreitou, olhando sob a copa da árvore.

- _Doton: Domu!_

O Ninja se cobriu numa carapaça de terra e começou a golpear Minato incessantemente, e o loiro desviava dos golpes ao mesmo tempo em que lançava kunais tentando impedir a aproximação dos demais do grupo de reféns. Uma criança gritou, e ele pisou em falso, levando um golpe brutal no lado direito do rosto, que instantaneamente começou a sangrar.

Kushina sentiu o coração pular uma batida. Queria ajudar, mas não sabia exatamente como entrar sem causar mais problemas; estava se sentindo relativamente insegura de suas habilidades após tantas críticas.

 _Maldição._

Ela praguejou mentalmente. Viu o Namikaze já em pé, e num movimento rápido de teletransporte ele surgiu atrás de um ninja e perfurou-lhe as costas com a kunai. A kunoichi gritou, e Kushina sentiu um arrepio.

- _SEU MALDITO! Doton: Dochubaku! -_ Mas dessa vez a avalanche foi direcionada ao civis.

Minato não teria tempo de se teletransportar até eles, e de lá, teletransportá-los para outro local, ou realizar um juste que fosse, considerando seu estado. Kushina não hesitou, pulou em frente ao civis e com movimentos rápidos da mão, invocou uma grande barreira de água, onde as pedras se estouraram.

-Kushina! - Minato exclamou. Parecia feliz em vê-la, pelo menos por enquanto. Estava arfando.

Ela entrou em combate direto com a kunoichi, e de escanteio pode ver que ele parecia relativamente atordoado após o golpe. Seus movimentos não estavam tão rápidos ou precisos como antes, e ela tentou se aproximar, atitude percebida pela Kunoichi que a atacava com cada vez mais rapidez.

 _-_ Pode sonhar que vou deixar você se aproximar do seu namorado!

Ela praguejou e, vendo uma abertura, chutou a barriga da mulher com força. Minato lutava simultaneamente contra dois shinobis, e ela viu quando um deles realizou uma liberação de pedra, aproveitando-se dos movimentos prejudicados do Namikaze.

A terra se abriu numa vala profunda e ela viu o loiro se desequilibrar, prestes a tombar para dentro do fosso. Estendeu a mão, vendo a corrente luminosa sair numa velocidade impressionante e envolvê-lo pela cintura, e o puxou para junto de si. O sangue escorria incessantemente do machucado ao lado de sua cabeça.

Os três ninjas avançaram, correndo em direção ao dois, e ela fez os selos com rapidez. Uma forte tromba d'água os empurrou até se chocarem contra as árvores atrás, e sem intervalo suas correntes de chakra foram liberadas, prendendo os três ninjas ainda vivos com os grandes elos brilhantes, ela se aproximou, nocauteando os três sem dificuldade. Minato estava ofegante e abatido ao seu lado.

Voltou-se para ele, séria e ele a fitou de volta com seus olhos azuis parecendo levemente embaçados.

-Você estava lutando contra um esquadrão de ninjas de elite de Iwa sozinho e não pensou em me acionar em nenhum momento?! - ela estava lívida.

Ele sentou no chão, ainda tentando controlar a respiração.

-Foi uma surpresa. Eles tinham reféns. - as crianças estavam paradas e assustadas ali perto.

-Você teria _morrido._ Talvez possa pensar melhor na próxima vez em que quiser me deixar de escanteio.

-Desculpe, Kushina.

-Se eu não tivesse _quebrado as regras_ você seria picadinho de Iwa agora! Teria sido esmagado! - Ela estava possessa. - Está feliz que eu apareci?! Hein?!

-Eu realmente não achei que...

-Você quer tanto me controlar que acabou por prejudicar a si mesmo!

-Kushina, eu...

-Sério, você é realmente _metido_ e _prepotente!_

-Hunf. - Minato bufou, sentindo o sangue escorrer para sua orelha, descendo até o lóbulo, formando um brinco rubi. Teria que passar no hospital de Konoha ao voltar, mas antes precisaria acalmar a fera a sua frente. Kushina gesticulava ininterruptamente.

-O que você vai falar para o Sandaime, hein? Que eu te desobedeci e não mereço ser Jounin?! É isso?! Espero que não, Namikaze!

Ele revirou os olhos. Seria uma longa viagem de volta.

—

-Sandaime-sama, aqui está o meu relatório da última missão. - Minato falou, entregando a ficha para Hiruzen.

-Sobre o assunto que discutimos da última vez, alguma novidade? Os anciãos estão... ansiosos.

Minato suspirou em seu lugar, a coluna impecavelmente ereta.

-Gostaria de recomendar Kushina para o posto de Jounin, Sandaime-sama. Ela demonstrou extrema habilidade e companheirismo na última missão.

-E quanto a obedecer seus comandos?

Minato já esperava a pergunta. Apesar de _saber_ que Kushina o havia desobedecido pela milésima vez, ele devia sua vida a ela. Era mais do que justo recomendá-la a uma promoção.

-Ela agiu perfeitamente, Sarutobi-sama. Foi obediente e eficaz. - Era a primeira vez que ele mentia num relatório de missão, mas por um bem maior.

O Sandaime pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Algumas conversas e ele logo estava liberado.

Andou míseros dez passos pelo corredor antes de ouvir a familiar voz feminina. Kushina se pendurou em seu ombro, a fala alta e estridente ecoando pelo corredor e pelos seus ouvidos.

-O que ele falou, Minato?! Sim? Serei Jounin?!

Ele riu sem graça, ela agarrava o braço dele sem a menor cerimônia, enquanto o arrastava através do corredor.

-Sim, Kushina. Eu a elogiei, e o Sandaime pareceu satisfeito. Você será notificada em breve. - Ele respondeu com um breve sorriso. Os olhos dela brilharam e um sorriso se formou, de orelha a orelha, e logo sumiu.

-Bom, não fez mais do que a sua obrigação. - ele permaneceu quieto, fitando-a. Ela era impossível.

-Ótimo. Espero que esteja feliz. Isso não significa que não terá que obedecer minhas ordens daqui para a frente. - Ele respondeu e estava pronto para se retirar. Deu uma última olhada antes de se virar para ir embora, e viu ela colocar as mãos na cintura, parecendo irritada.

-Só isso? - Ela exclamou.

Ele a olhou, em dúvida.

-Só isso o que?

-Você não tem nada mais para falar?

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. Inclinou a cabeça num gesto de dúvida. Ela se aproximou, colocando o dedo indicador no tórax dele, ameaçadora.

-Eu te desobedeci, perdi a aposta. Você não tem nada a dizer? - Ele a fitou por alguns segundos, meio embasbacado. - _Você não vai me chamar para um encontro, Namikaze?! -_ Ela o fitou com seus grandes olhos amendoados rodeados de cílios longos.

Ele arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto, e logo começou a rir, embaraçado, coçando a cabeça com seu jeito encabulado característico.

-É claro, Kushina _-san._ Por seu comportamento desobediente você será intimada a ir num encontro comigo.

Ela sorriu, vitoriosa.

-Ótimo. Hoje as sete.

E assim ela desapareceu, saindo por uma das janelas abertas da torre do Hokage. Minato ainda permaneceu parado alguns minutos, tomou cuidado para não passar muito tempo rindo sozinho, ou pareceria esquisito para os transeuntes no corredor.

—

Kushina pensou, enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro, que ela realmente gostava de ser rebelde.

Nada podia fazer quanto a isso, era desafiadora por natureza.

Olhou os itens masculinos sobre a pia, sentindo-se animada e excitada. Era sua primeira vez no quarto de Minato - ele era extremamente organizado e asseado, como ela previu. Olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor antes de voltar para a suíte.

Sobre a cama estava o loiro, distraidamente deitado de lado, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços, sem camisa. Haviam parado no meio de um _amasso_ quente pois ela precisava usar o toalete, e ele parecia ter ficado em _stand-by._ Admirou o corpo forte e magro, os músculos minuciosamente desenhados no abdômen, o peito nu e forte e os cabelos levemente bagunçados.

Ele voltou os olhos para ela, havia sempre um brilho feliz e uma gentileza única nos orbes azuis, mas agora ela via também desejo. Ela deu um sorriso, remexendo-se, levemente encabulada.

-Venha se deitar aqui comigo, Kushina.

A voz masculina e calma era como música para seus ouvidos. Ele sorriu galanteador, e ela aspirou, sentindo seu coração pular uma batida e o sangue subir para o rosto. Quase deu um gritinho de excitação.

Dessa vez, ela obedeceu.


End file.
